Why Can't I?
by LiveInLoveAndLaughter
Summary: Troy Bolton, the captain of the Knicks, has a chance run in with Gabriella Montez, the head of the science department for the New York Times. The only problem? He's dating actress Sharpay Evans and she's dating Sharpay's twin brother Ryan. What happens when sparks fly even though neither of them is available?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter One: Forever and Almost Always

So the story goes on down

The less traveled road

It's a variation on

The one I was told

And although it's not the same

It's awful close yeah

In an ordinary fairytale land

There's a promise of a perfect happy end

And I imagine having just short of that

Is better than nothing

So you'll be mine

Forever and almost always

And I'll be fine

Just love me when you can

And I'll wait patiently

I'll wake up every day

Just hoping that you still care

- "Forever and Almost Always" Kate Voegele

Gabriella Montez rolled over, or tried to. She groaned. "Ryan…" she dragged his name out.

He moaned, "What Gem?" he asked her

"Shut the damn alarm off and get off of me. I gotta go to work." She mumbled

Ryan reluctantly let go of his girlfriend of 3 years and turned the alarm off. Sighing Gabi got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Ryan heard the shower turn on, a few minutes later she came back into the bedroom in matching lavender bra and underwear. She walked into the kitchen and leaned down to kiss Ryan who was sitting at the table reading the paper.

"Hey sexy." He smiled up at her. She laughed lightly and grabbed a cup of coffee, dropping another kiss on his forehead before strutting back into their bedroom.

Sighing she turned the TV onto the news as she got dressed for work. Just as she left the room Ryan walked in to take his shower and get ready. "Bye handsome, I'll see you tonight." She kissed him one last time before grabbing an apple, filling up her coffee mug, picking up her briefcase and heading out the door of their apartment.

She walked the short way to the New York Times building and took the elevator up to the Science and Research Department, of which she was the head. She dropped her stuff of in her office and pulled a particular file out of her briefcase before heading to the conference room. She entered and began to flip though the papers waiting on the rest of her department to come in. Ten minutes later the meeting was underway. She sighed and rubbed her temples, this was tough, there was too much going on, for some reason she was overly stressed, she just needed a way to relieve it all, but unfortunately nothing she did worked.

When the meeting was over she walked back to her office and sat down. She turned her computer on and went over her schedule for the next week before opening her email. My life is so boring, she thought unhappily.

There were so many great aspects to it, Ryan her boyfriend, her best friends Taylor, Kelsi, and Miley. And Ryan's sister Sharpay was nice enough, sort of. There was her amazing job, the one she'd worked her ass off for. Then what was wrong? Rubbing her temples she decided to put the problem that had been bothering her out of her mind. She pulled a knife out of the drawer of the tiny kitchenette in her office corner and sliced the apple that was her breakfast. She'd really lost her appetite lately. Ryan didn't seem to notice though. She put the pieces on a plate and began to proofread an article that had been sent to her about breast cancer and the new research developments.

HSMHSMHSM

Troy Bolton got out of the shower and got dressed, he had a practice this afternoon. He walked into their kitchen and saw his girlfriend, Sharpay Evans, in his t-shirt and boxers. She was fixing one of her crappy health breakfasts from the new diet she was on. He smiled, she looked good in his clothes.

He walked over and wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist. "Morning baby. That shirt looks sexy on you." He lightly nipped her earlobe.

She giggled and turned around in his arms, winding her arms around his neck she smiled, "Morning to you too. And thanks I love your stuff." He gave her a kiss before pulling away to pour a cup of coffee. She sat down with her breakfast and watched as her boyfriend of 2 and a half years picked up an apple and went to find his gym bag.

"Practice this morning?" she asked

"This afternoon. Meeting this morning." He found what he was looking for and gave her another kiss before running out the door.

He breathed in the fresh air and smiled, it cleared his mind. Walking to the parking lot of his apartment complex he pulled his keys out to drive to the Knicks stadium. He pulled into the parking lot and parked in the captain's spot. He'd been named Captain last season and was loving it. He'd played basketball since high school and had a natural talent for the sport. He loved it, and constantly called his dad to thank him for introducing him to it.

Troy groaned, he felt his morning headache coming over him as he dropped his bag on the bench and spun the dial to open his locker. Once it was open he set his stuff in it and closed the door again. He made his way into the boardroom in the back of the stadium. The coach was there on the phone, and there were some random men there he'd never seen.

"New investors." He thought to himself. Five minutes later the meeting was underway. Sighing he sipped on his coffee. He wasn't sure what was causing these headaches, or the feeling that something was missing in his life. He couldn't put his finger on it. He had Sharpay who was amazing, and her brother was pretty nice. Chad, Zeke, and Jason were the best friends anyone could ask for. Then there was his job. He'd dreamed of playing for the Knicks as a kid and couldn't ask for anything more than to be their captain and one day their coach. What the fuck was missing from his seemingly perfect life?

The coach said they had twenty minutes before practice. The guys went back to the locker room and he pulled his apple out of his bag. Wiping it off he began eating it.

"Dude?" Chad Danforth asked, "You've been eating an apple everyday for breakfast since forever man. Why not change it up?" He'd known Chad since pre-school.

"Cause I like my apple." Troy said curtly, he wasn't really in the mood to talk right now.

HSMHSMHSM

"Knock, knock." Gabi smiled

"Come on in Tay." She looked to the door and saw her best friend come inside. "What are you doing here? I thought all the girls were meeting for the much needed martinis at 6?" Gabi asked, confused, but happy by the presence of Dr. Taylor McKessie, a pediatrician with her own practice.

"I have a much needed break for lunch and know that you need to be dragged out of here so you eat. Let's go. Now." Taylor grabbed Gabi's purse and handed to her.

"Ugh, are you always right?" She joked

"Yes." Taylor said, fake seriousness in her voice. Gabi giggled as the women linked arms and made their way out of the building and down the street to a little café.

"I've never been here, I've heard that it's owned by one of the Knicks players." Gabi commented as they sat down.

"Yeah, it is, apparently he's a chef in the heart." Taylor said, "And opened this up last year. It's done pretty well from what I've heard. And all the recipes are his own." The girls glanced at the menu and quickly ordered.

Gabi sighed and looked out the window. She rubbed the back of her neck, her headache had moved down. Taylor smiled sympathetically at her friend and handed her two Advil. "Take it, please, it'll get rid of that headache. How are you doing sweetie? Feeling any better?" Taylor asked, she'd been worried about her best friend this past month, and Ryan hadn't seemed to notice the change, which slightly angered Taylor.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just sad I guess. It'll work itself out eventually, it's probably just a phase." Gabi smiled reassuringly. "Oh, Ryan asked if Sharpay could come with us tonight, hope you girls don't mind."

Taylor shook her head, "The more to get drunk with the merrier." She laughed.

HSMHSMHSM

"That was a great practice guys. Troy your game was on today, make sure it's like that when we play Boston Friday." The coach patted him on the back as the team headed to the showers.

"We still on for beers at the bar tonight?" Jason Cross asked when he saw that his friends were all out of the shower.

"Yeah." Troy nodded, "Oh Shar asked me if I would bring her brother so I guess Ryan's joining us tonight."

"No it's fine, he's cool." Zeke Baylor said. "I'll catch you guys later, I gotta go check on the restaurant." He waved goodbye as he left the locker room.

HSMHSMHSM

Gabi sighed as she kicked her office door shut. Mumbling to herself she attempted to make her way to the elevator with her arms full of files. Everything seemed to be happening at once in the world of science, so there were a million articles and interviews to be written and she had so much research to do since she got to actually work with some of the scientists.

HSMHSMHSM

Troy parked his car in his marked spot and decided to go for a walk to clear his mind before heading back into his apartment. Leaving his gym bag in his car he headed off.

Gabi was walking out of her office building and juggling a million files at the same time. "Why can't work ever stay at work?" she mumbled to herself, as all her files went cascading to the ground in the parking lot of the New York Times building. She groaned.

"You know some people think that people who talk to themselves are crazy." She looked up from her crouching position on the ground and into the bluest eyes she'd ever seen.

"Yeah, well some people think people who talk to random strangers are crazy." She retorted with a smile, What am I doing? I'm flirting with a perfect stranger. And I have a boyfriend! All be it he is a gorgeous stranger.

"Well then, we both must be crazy." He laughed as he helped her pick up her papers, and smiled when she giggled, What am I doing? Why am I flirting with her? I have Sharpay, she's gorgeous and I love her. "Troy Bolton."

"Gabriella Montez." She sighed dejectedly. Bolton, Knicks, dating Sharpay, my boyfriend's sister's boyfriend. Great.

Montez, he thought, girlfriend's brother's girlfriend, superb or fabulous, as Sharpay would say. He helped her to her feet, "Can I help you get these papers back to your apartment." She nodded, "I guess you know who I am." He sighed

"That's funny, I never heard rumors of you being arrogant." Gabi joked, she laughed at his shocked expression.

"No I meant, you date Ryan Evans, you must have heard about me, I'm his twin sister's boyfriend, I'm sure you know Sharpay." Troy rambled on, "I didn't mean it like I'm famous or something…"

"Troy chill." Gabi smirked, "I was only teasing, I knew exactly what you meant and yeah I knew who you were when you introduced yourself." She smiled at him.

The two talked about their jobs until they reached Gabi's building. "This is me." She let them inside. "Thanks for helping Troy, I guess I should've just called a cab because it was so much stuff. Oh hey baby." She greeted Ryan as he came out of his office.

"Sup dude?" Troy said, setting the papers on the kitchen table and going over to shake Ryan's hand.

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asked, "I thought we were meeting at 6."

"Oh I was out walking and I saw El drop all of her papers all over the sidewalk." He smiled at her, "The amazing guy that I am," he laughed as she rolled her eyes, "I went over to help her and we discovered that we were both dating the famous Evans twins."

Ryan laughed as he walked over to Gabi, they shared a light kiss, "Thanks for helping my girl out man. I owe ya one."

"My pleasure, she's good company, well I'm gonna head home. Shar's gonna see you ladies tonight and I'll see you in an hour my friend." He waved goodbye as he left.

"Guess we both better get ready for tonight." Gabi said with a smile.

"Yup." Ryan agreed leading her to the bedroom to change.

HSMHSMHSM

XOXO

MAS


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

**Chapter 2: Every Time I See You**

_Oh you're like a wreck out on the highway_

_I can't look away and I can't pass through_

_You're like an early morning Monday_

_Bringing me down, messing with my mood_

_I'd love to say I can hold myself together_

_But I can't help but come unglued_

_Every time I see you, every time I see you_

_"Every Time I See You" Luke Bryan_

* * *

"Okay baby, I'll see you later tonight." Ryan dropped a small kiss on Gabriella's cheek as she got into her cab. She waved goodbye and closed the door, telling the driver where to go. Her phone went off not two minutes into the drive, she glanced at the screen and didn't recognize the number. She frowned, but nonetheless answered it, "Hello?" she asked

"Hey Gabriella, it's Troy." Troy had no idea why he was calling Gabriella Montez, but he was. He just needed to verify that this afternoon hadn't been a he hadn't imagined the gorgeous, scattered brunette who suddenly appeared in his life.

"Troy? How'd you get my number?" Gabriella fiddled with the wrist strap on her clutch as she asked.

"Shar's phone." Troy admitted guiltily. "So I know you're meeting the girls for drinks, but I was thinking maybe you could skip out and meet me at this little bar over in Manhattan, it's a really cool place." Troy offered hopefully.

She sighed, This wasn't a good idea, "I dunno Troy, why?"

"I need help, and I think you'll be the right person to ask."

Gabriella frowned, she hoped it wasn't the kind of help she was thinking of, "What do you need help with Troy? If this is just to continue our walk then no Troy. I don't think this is a good idea."

Troy sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "I just need to see you."

"Why Troy? And because is not an answer."

"I don't know why Gabriella. Will you just do it? Just this once. I haven't stopped thinking about you."

She groaned, "Troy it's been two hours. You're just surprised to meet Ryan's girlfriend. That's it." She sighed, "Just go have a beer with the guys and forget about me. I'm nothing special anyhow."

"I highly doubt that." Troy's voice got an octave deeper, "If I knew you better I could definitely answer that."

The deep tone of his voice made Gabriella's pulse jump, "Where do you want to meet?"

"On the upper east side in Manhattan." Troy gave her the address and she dictated the change to the cab driver, who took a sharp turn to change their course. She glanced down at her phone, she had to tell Taylor something.

Sighing she dialed her best friend's number, "Taylor?"

"Hey Brie, what's up?" Taylor asked, "I just stepped out of a cab, you here yet?" she asked, as she paid the diver who gave her an obnoxious wink, "Ugh, I had a flirt for a cab driver and he was like 80."

Gabriella giggled before growing serious and saying, "Taylor, I have a problem I guess."

"What?" Taylor asked, concern filling her voice.

"I'm about to do something bad I think, but for some reason I feel I need to do it." Gabi hung her head in shame even though Taylor couldn't see it.

"What?" Taylor asked again

"Um, Troy Bolton just called me. I'm supposed to meet him for drinks at a bar in Manhattan." She flinched, waiting for the reaction.

Taylor looked slightly confused, noticing that Kelsi, Sharpay, and Miley were already sitting inside, Taylor decided to remain at the entrance until this conversation was over, coming back to reality she replied, "Sharpay's boyfriend? The Knicks captain?"

"Yeah, we met today, he says he's got a problem. I hope it's not what I think it is, but if it is I have to hit it head on and stop it now." Gabi tried to convince Taylor, and herself.

"Okay, I'll tell the girls you had a last minute office thing that I didn't understand and you'll catch us later. But I expect a phone call tonight with an explanation as to what happened. Be careful and I love you." Taylor said, accepting what her friend had said.

"I will, thanks Tay, I owe you. And I love you too girly." Gabi hung up her phone. Sighing, she wondered what she'd gotten herself into.

HSMHSMHSM

Troy looked at his three friends, they were on their way to meet Ryan, only he was trying to get out of it, he didn't realize it would be this hard. "Look guys, I told you I've got something I've got to take care of." Troy said, in as convincing a voice as he could muster.

Chad stepped forward and crossed his arms over his chest, "And we're asking what that something is."

Troy sighed and took a deep breath, he turned around and looked out the window of his apartment, "I can't tell you guys just yet, just give me some time." Troy responded.

Jason, Zeke, and Chad looked at each other. Nodding, Zeke stepped forward and placed a hand on Troy's arm, "Look dude, we question because we care. Just promise that when you're able to tell us you will."

Troy turned around and gave a half-hearted grin, "Thanks guys." He glanced at the clock on the wall, it was obscene, it was pink, "I gotta go. I'll see you guys tomorrow at practice, don't be hungover." He warned as he ran out the door to hail a cab.

The three guys looked at each other, "I'm following him." Chad said.

Jason nodded, "We'll cover for you two." Chad waved goodbye as he raced down the stairs and discreetly got into the cab behind Troy.

"I want you to follow that cab wherever it goes. Understand?" He directed the driver. The driver rolled his eyes, but followed Troy's cab, keeping his distance.

HSMHSMHSM

Gabriella got out and paid the cab driver. Sighing she walked into the little bar, it was quaint and cozy. Almost intimate, she shuddered at the thought, she couldn't start something with Troy Bolton, that would only lead to trouble she couldn't afford to have right now. Oddly, despite all the negative thoughts running through her mind, she smiled when the image of Troy popped into her mind's eye. Sighing again she walked in and grabbed a booth in the back corner, they couldn't afford to be seen by the paps, that would destroy everything since they knew he was dating Sharpay seriously. And the press knew Sharpay well. She was a popular Broadway actress.

Tory paid his cab driver and walked into his favorite bar, no one knew about it, it was never crowded, he came here with his dad and only his dad, well now he came here with Gabriella, _What am I doing?_ He had no idea, I_ guess I'll find out_, he thought bitterly. Walking in he saw Gabriella flag him down. Smiling he walked over to her.

Chad followed behind Troy, he'd never known this little place existed, _It'd be good to bring Tay here. She would love it._ He shook his head at his girlfriend of three weeks, she was a handful, but nothing like Sharpay, he hadn't introduced Taylor to his "family" yet because he didn't want to scare her off quite yet. He walked in just in time to see Troy hugging a pretty Latina with long ebony curls. She was dressed in a simple black dress that was low cut and sexy, with hot pink heels that made her a good three inches taller than she should be. Chad groaned inwardly,_ What the fuck is Troy doing? Is he cheating on Sharpay?_

Chad took a seat at a table in the other corner where he was well concealed and could slip out if he needed to. He ordered a beer and pulled his phone out. "Zeke?" he said.

Zeke looked over at Ryan and Jason. He mouthed, "Mom." Getting up he made his way out of their usual bar, "Hey mom." Once safely outside, "What's up doc?" he asked.

"Troy's here with a girl. She's a sexy thing too, do you think he's cheating on Shar?" Chad asked. Zeke flinched, he would never tell his friends that he always liked Sharpay, but Troy had gotten there first, as usual. He sighed, if Troy was cheating on Sharpay, he didn't know what he'd do or whose side he would take.

"I don't know dude, look keep watching them and tell me what happens later, only call if it's an emergency." He hung up. He hit his fist angrily on the wall and winced in pain. Groaning, he walked back inside and continued his night with the guys.

HSMHSMHSM

"So why isn't Gabs here again?" Kelsi asked Taylor.

Taylor sighed, she hated lying, but Gabi was dealing with something big at the moment, "Work stuff." Taylor lied, "Last minute article or something." Taylor took a sip of her martini, "I didn't really understand, she was pretty distracted."

"Shar?" Miley asked, looking up from her margarita, "What are you doing tomorrow?" She took another sip, "Tay and Bell went to this café that's owned by Zeke Baylor and said it was fabulous, we're going there tomorrow for lunch at 12:30, you should join us."

"Oh yeah, I know Zeke, it's an amazing place, I'd love to." She squealed, sipping on her Cosmopolitan.

HSMHSMHSM

"Okay Troy, what are we doing here?" Gabi asked, as she sipped on a glass of red wine, she wasn't going to get hammered like she wanted to, she was going to keep alert.

"Um, I'm not really sure." Troy admitted looking into his beer.

"You said you had a problem." Gabi said, her voice rising, "Did you lie to me?"

"Look don't get overly upset, I do have a problem, I can't stop thinking about you." Troy looked away from her.

"No, I knew this was a bad idea when I agreed to come here, I'm going home and I'm going to forget this ever happened." Gabi said, grabbing her purse and dropping a twenty on the table. Troy sighed and watched her fleeting figure.

"So much for that." He added his own money and left the bar himself.

Chad watched the scene confused, "What was that all about? I wanna find out who she is." He said, paying the waitress and heading home, wanting to talk to Zeke and Jason.

HSMHSMHSM

XOXO

MAS


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

**Chapter 3: Good Day**

_You're looking for something you can't find_

_If you give it up you'll lose your mind_

_There's always something in your way_

_What can you say_

_You're gonna have a good day_

_- "Good Day" The Click Five_

* * *

Chad sighed as he tucked in his light blue button down shirt. He hadn't talked to Zeke or Jason really; he just down played it and said they just looked like friends that nothing had happened at all. He also said that she looked very worried, maybe they've known each other for a while and none of them knew?

Chad hated lying to his friends, but he had yet to figure out how he was going to face Troy with the newly found information that he knew what he did that night. He gave himself a once over in the mirror before grabbing his keys and wallet. Taylor had invited him over for dinner to meet her three best friends. He was nervous, apparently two were her roommates and the other lived with her boyfriend of three years. Kelsi, Miley and Gabriella. He had no last names, but he was assured that everyone would get along.

HSMHSMHSM

Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror. She felt both violated and giddy at the same time after ditching her friends to meet Troy the night before. When she'd talked to Taylor she made up some bullshit about a close family friend being sick and he didn't know what to do and he called her since he knew that she worked with doctors and was the head of science and research at _The New York Times_. _What a load!_ She thought to herself.

She couldn't believe she let herself be fooled, she absently wondered how many girlfriends he actually had. He was the media darling. The stud of the sports world. _Ugh_, but at the same time her body ached for him, and she shook involuntarily whenever she thought of him. And he was all she had thought about since storming out of Pete's Bar the night before. And she'd only spent a total of two hours with him. And that was on the conservative side. _How can I like someone so suddenly? It took me a few months to determine if I liked Ryan._ She sighed again.

She cursed herself, she needed to get her mind out of the gutter, she was meeting her best friend's boyfriend. Chad? She had no last name and no details. Taylor could sure be mysterious when she wanted to be. She glanced at herself in the mirror and added a touch of lip-gloss before grabbing her purse and going downstairs to hail a cab.

HSMHSMHSM

Taylor bustled about the apartment making sure everything was perfect. Chad had never been over and she'd never been to his place. They'd been dating about three weeks. Sure he knew where she lived from picking her up, but he'd never been inside and never met her friends, she couldn't wait for him to meet Gabs. She stopped and stood in the middle of the living room, looking around. She nodded to herself everything looked good. Just then Kelsi came out. A few short minutes later and Miley had joined them from her own bedroom.

"Everything looks great Tay." Miley said, giving her nervous girlfriend a hug. The buzzer rang.

Kelsi looked over to Taylor, she looked slightly panicked. Giggling, she walked over and answered it, "Yes?"

"Kelly, it's Brie, can I come up or is Taylor going into cardiac arrest, in which case I'll just wait for the ambulance down here to take Dr. McKessie to the hospital." Gabriella smother the giggle that wanted to erupt and the image of Taylor strapped to a gurney headed to the hospital.

"Haha Gabs, just get you dainty ass up here before I go down there and kick it." Taylor said, now standing next to Kelsi. She grinned as she rang the door open. Gabriella let herself into the apartment and went straight to the kitchen, grabbing a wine glass and pouring herself a glass.

"Please help yourself." Miley laughed with an eye roll.

"You're just lucky that I'm not going after your hard stuff." Gabi muttered

"Stressed?" Miley asked, "I'm sure Ryan can fix it." She smirked, not noticing Gabriella's frown. Kelsi looked at Gabriella and held back a sigh; she'd fallen for Ryan and cursed herself for introducing him to her friend. But she'd never really shown interest in him, she wasn't one to act on her emotions.

The girls sat down and began to talk about their days at work until the buzzer rang again. Taylor took a deep breath and answered it, "Yes?"

"Hey baby it's me." Chad responded, as he fidgeted with his car keys. He knew he should've taken a cab, but he thought the music would have relaxed his nerves, boy was he wrong.

"Come on up." Taylor said.

When she'd buzzed him in Kelsi laughed, "Baby?" she smirked at Taylor who was blushing, causing Miley, Kelsi, and Gabriella to erupt in laughter. They got eerily quiet when there was a knock at the door.

Taylor turned to look at her friends who all nodded their approval before she opened the door. Chad smiled at his girlfriend and gave her a quick peck on the lips before following her into the spacious apartment. He stopped short. "What the fuck is she doing here?" he whispered.

"What?" the four girls chorused. He mentally cursed himself, he didn't realize that actually came out, he thought it stayed in his head.

Blushing furiously he mumbled, "Nothing." Taylor laughed, figuring he was kidding, Miley, Kelsi, and Gabriella, on the other hand, looked at each other skeptically.

"Well, girls this is my boyfriend Chad Danforth." Taylor motioned to Chad. Gabriella paled and leaned against the sofa she was standing next to for support, _Danforth…Knicks…Troy Bolton…_

"This is Gabriella Montez," Taylor motioned to the girl with long ebony curls, _The whore with Troy,_ Chad thought, keeping it in his head this time.

"Kelsi Neilson." She was referring to a quiet looking girl with short light brown curls and glasses.

"And finally Miley Sanders." A girl with long straight brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you ladies." He said, looking Gabriella up and down, trying to assess her now that he had a better view of her.

Gabriella did her best to calm her nerves when she realized she recognized him, _Wasn't he at that bar that Troy had me meet him at…_ Aloud she decided to test her luck, "Were you in Manhattan the other night?"

Not thinking Chad nodded his head, "Yeah, at Pete's Bar." His eyes got as wide as saucers, he couldn't believe he said that, then his face returned to normal, he wondered how this would pan out.

Taylor arched her eyebrows, That was the place Gabriella met Troy.

"I was there." Gabriella said, testing the waters with Chad. "Met an old friend out there."

"Really who?" Miley asked, Chad smiled, Perfect.

"Someone I knew from when I lived in Virginia." She answered easily, knowing that Miley and Kelsi wouldn't ask anymore questions and Taylor would keep quiet.

Chad frowned, "I remember seeing you there, you two were seated in the back corner." He replied, _Troy's never even been to Virginia, the Knicks were his first move out of New Mexico. We all went to U of A, interesting,_ he thought to himself.

Gabriella studied his face cautiously, she knew she needed to get him alone and have a nice one-on-one with him. Should be easy enough, she shrugged her shoulders. It was a known fact among the girls that she and Taylor were best friends and Miley and Kelsi were best friends. "Okay, as the best friend," she paused dramatically, getting laughs from the three girls, "I get one-on-one time with the boyfriend to grill him." She smirked at Taylor's face. "Don't worry, I won't bite…this time at least." She grabbed his wrist and led him out to the balcony.

Once they were outside she challenged him to a face off, "You know I just lied through my teeth back there. I've heard about you. You're Bolton's best friend. You know damn well that Troy never lived in Virginia, or if he did I never met him." She took a deep breath, "You also know that I was there with him." Looking him in the eyes she smirked saying, "And I'm guessing he has no idea you were there because you were supposed to be with the guys that night. But instead, you followed Troy."

Chad arched an eyebrow, "How did you know our plans?" he asked

"I'm Ryan Evans's girlfriend." She said, with a wave of her hand.

Chad frowned, _Were they cheating on the Evans' twins? Sharpay may not be nice all the time, but Ryan's really cool,_ he thought. "That's why your name sounds familiar." He commented dryly, "Zeke and Jason told me you're all Ryan talked about." A little white lie couldn't hurt while trying to find the truth.

"Okay Chad," She glared at him, "you listen and you listen good. You tell your little friend that I already told Taylor that when I met with him, against my better judgment I might add, and that I lied to Taylor and told her he asked me to meet me because he needed advice about a sick relative." Chad's face turned to one of confusion, "But you can tell Mr. Basketball Superstar that I love my boyfriend and have no intention of cheating on him, if he wants to dump Sharpay that's between him and her. Leave me out of it. And also tell him that I'm willing to forget the fact that he hit on me before I stormed out." She took a few calming breaths before looking back at a shocked Chad. Smiling she continued, "Now onto my business as best friend…"

HSMHSMHSM

XOXO

MAS


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

**Chapter 4: Only Fooling Myself**

_Well now it's etched in stone_

_That I can't survive alone_

_You have the missing piece_

_That I need so desperately_

_Yes I slip away to a day that'll never come_

_It's like a splash of water to my face_

_When I suddenly realize_

_That you could never find a place_

_For me in your eyes and_

_I don't know why I keep thinking_

_One day I'll turn around I'll see your hand reach out_

_I'm only fooling myself oh_

_But maybe when you smile_

_It means you'd stay awhile_

_Just maybe you'd save me now_

_- "Only Fooling Myself" Kate Voegele_

* * *

"Okay, so tell me how'd you meet Tay?" Gabriella asked casually, she knew this, but it was always good to see what he'd say.

"Through a friend, Troy hit on you? Are you sure you didn't hit on him?" he asked

"Do you like your job? Yes I'm sure, he told me I'm all he' been thinking about since we met a couple of hours before." They continued to look as if they were having a normal conversation.

"Love it. How'd you and Troy meet? Through Ryan and Sharpay?"

"Do you plan on hurting Taylor? I was leaving my office the day we met at the bar and dropped all my papers, he ran across the street to help me pick them up. He ended up calling me while I was on my way to meet the girls. I figured I should go and put a stop to what I thought was going to happen."

"Never, I think I love her even though it's only been three weeks. She's the most amazing person I've ever met.. He called you?" Chad's eyes were as big as saucers again.

"What do you mean think? And hell yes he called me." Gabriella arched her eyebrows

"It's only been three weeks and I don't have the faintest idea what love is, I've never told a girl I loved her before because it never felt right. With Taylor it feels right. Does it feel like that with Ryan?" Chad poetically asked

She stared at him for a moment that was incredibly deep, "If it feels right then yeah, it's love if you think you'd go to the end of the earth for her then yeah, it's love. With Ryan? I thought it was. I'm not so sure anymore. In fact I'm beginning to think we might as well be friends with benefits, only the benefits suck because it doesn't feel right." Gabriella put her head in her hands.

"You don't love Ryan anymore?" Chad asked

"What I'm about to tell you does not EVER leave this balcony." Gabriella warned him. He nodded his curly head, "The moment I met Troy I felt something I've never felt before. It was like the piece to this puzzle that I've been feeling missing for the past month or so. I've been depressed and then I met Troy and I wasn't. Then I realized how wrong it is I feel that way, so I let it go. I'm back to that place. And Ryan, he doesn't notice or he doesn't care. I'm surprised I'm all he talked about. It usually is just work with him." She took a breath, "No I don't love him anymore."

Chad nodded and thought for a minute, he really liked Gabriella, she seemed to have both feet planted firmly on the ground. "So you don't love him. Do you love Troy?"

"How am I supposed to know? I've met him all of twice, but there was this instant connection." She closed her eyes, "But that could be just my brain looking for an excuse to get the hell away from Ryan. I'd never cheat though, I couldn't do that to Ryan, he's been an amazing boyfriend for the last three years."

"Um I lied." Chad admitted looking guiltily to the ground. Gabriella arched an eyebrow and nodded telling him silently to continue, "Ryan didn't talk about you, that was a lie to see what'd you say. He talked about work. A lot." Chad gave her a smile. "That's what Zeke and Jason said."

She laughed, a full laugh, "Not surprising or out of character." She shook her head, "I'm hungry, let's see what Taylor's whipped up."

Chad's eyes lit up, "Food." He mumbled in agreement. The two hugged and walked inside. Taylor had just put the food out on the kitchen counter in her usual serve yourself and sit wherever the hell you want manner.

"What'd you think of him?" Taylor asked, handing Gabriella another glass of wine.

"Taylor's he's a catch you should never let go. I was really impressed." She said sincerely.

The five sat down in the living room and Kelsi and Miley had the opportunity to grill Chad, though their questions stayed on track. When the night was over Chad offered to drive Gabriella home, which she gladly accepted. Once they were safely in the car they began talking about the dreaded subject on both of their minds.

"Keep me informed about how he's doing." Gabriella requested.

Chad nodded, "And let me know how you're doing." She and Chad stopped at her door.

"Thanks for the ride Chad," Gabriella nudged his arm as Ryan opened the door, "Taylor's made a good choice."

"So the best friend approves?" he asked hopefully

"Definitely!" She gave him a hug and he and Ryan shook hands saying goodnight.

"How'd it go baby?" Ryan asked when the door was locked behind her.

"It went well, he really loves her and she loves him. It's all good in my book. Guess I should start trying to remember everything she told me about her dream wedding in high school." She laughed as she got ready for bed, "I'm so exhausted, and tomorrow's going to be a long day." She crawled into bed next to Ryan and gave him a goodnight kiss and snuggled into him, falling instantly asleep, dreaming about a brown-haired, blue-eyed man.

HSMHSMHSM

The next morning Gabriella woke up early and got dressed to go to the gym. Putting her work clothes in her bag she grabbed two apples. Sighing she grabbed her car keys, she hated driving in New York, but she wanted to listen to music today. She jotted a note Ryan who was still asleep, grabbed her coffee mug and went to the parking garage.

She pulled into the gym parking lot and locked her little Audi Roadster. She walked in and put her bag in her assigned locker before hitting the treadmill, dropping the apple core in the garbage can on her way. She walked in and found an empty treadmill. Putting her iPod buds in her ears, she began running, slowly picking up her pace until she was going nice and fast, too lost in her music to see who had stepped on the treadmill next to her.

Glancing down at her watch, she began to slow down, until she finally stopped. Grabbing her water bottle she took a few gulps of it and got off to begin her walk to the locker room. "Hey!" she heard called behind her. Spinning around she came face to face with none other than Troy Bolton himself.

"Hi." She said, there was the typical awkward pause before Troy spoke again.

"I'm sorry about the other night, I just felt this…"

"Connection?" She read his mind.

Smiling he said, "Yeah, look I just wanna be friends with you. You know, go to lunch, hang out, have you come to my games, just do friend stuff with you." He rubbed the back of his neck before adding, "And Ryan of course."

"I'd like that, when's your next game?" She asked

"Friday." He grinned, "Will you and Ryan come?"

"No tickets." She shrugged.

He smirked, "Headed towards the locker rooms?" she nodded and he led her in the direction of the rooms. "Wait here." He directed. She frowned, but did as she was told. A minute later he returned with an envelope, "Two tickets, front and center next to Sharpay and Taylor." He smiled hopefully at her.

"Thank you Troy." She glanced at her watch as she accepted the tickets in his outstretched hand, "Shit I've gotta go get ready, I have meeting to get to! See you Friday." She ran off towards the women's locker room feeling giddy. This was good, she, Ryan, Troy, and Sharpay were all going to be good friends. Right?

HSMHSMHSM

XOXO

MAS


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

**Chapter Five: Over My Head**

_I never knew_

_I never knew that everything was falling through_

_That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue_

_To turn and run when all I needed was the truth_

_But that's how it's go to be_

_It's coming down to nothing more than apathy_

_I'd rather run the other way than stay and see_

_The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

_Everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

_- "Over My Head (Cable Car)" The Fray_

* * *

Pandemonium filled the stadium as the Troy intercepted the ball from number 13, Ryan Jacobs, of the Boston Celtics.

Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor joined hands as they jumped up and down screaming for Troy. "Come on baby you can do it!" Sharpay yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Come on Troy! Run!" Taylor hollered.

"You got this Bolton!" Gabriella joined in. Troy smiled to himself and ran as fast as he could, looking for an open man all the while. He glanced at Chad and then at Jason. The two knew exactly what he was thinking. He went to pass the ball to Jason and everyone ran towards him to intercept the ball. At the last second the ball flew to Chad.

"Come on Chaddy!" Taylor squealed excitedly jumping higher than Sharpay and Gabriella combined.

Chad grinned and picked up his pace, matching Troy's so he could pass it back to him. Chad winked up at Taylor and passed the ball quickly to Troy. He caught it and shot the ball, SWOOSH. And the buzzer went off.

The Knicks fan went wild as Sharpay, Taylor, Gabriella, and Ryan fled to the court where Sharpay immediately lunged on Troy. Taylor ran up to Chad, who picked her up and spun her in circles until they were both dizzy.

Gabriella awkwardly looked around her, she would've loved to be the one in Troy's arms. Instead, Ryan had his arm hooked protectively around her waist, and Sharpay was literally being held by Troy. Finally placing Sharpay back on the ground, in what Troy considered her proper place, he walked over and shook hands with Ryan.

"Great game man!" Ryan cried enthusiastically.

"Thanks dude, thank you two for coming, who knows, maybe the four of you are our good-luck charms." Troy suggested.

"Who knows Troy?" Gabriella smiled widely at him. He winked at her and she giggled.

"So victory drinks?" Chad asked, his arm firmly wrapped around Taylor's waist as they sauntered over.

"Sounds good to me." Ryan smiled widely at his friends, "Babe?" Gabriella looked over at Sharpay who was nibbling on Troy's earlobe and felt a wave of nausea overcome her. She could tell Troy was trying to pull Sharpay away so he could listen to the conversation around him, but she was staying firmly attached to him. Taylor and Chad both scrunched up their noses at the public display of affection. Unlatching herself from Ryan's grasp Gabriella sprinted out of the gym and to the bathrooms.

The remaining five friends looked hesitantly at each other before sprinting off after Gabriella's fleeting figure. Pushing her way past the angry fans, she cut in front of an elderly woman as she ran into the stall to throw up. Sharpay and Taylor made their way into the bathroom, threading their way through the already upset fans, to find Gabriella hunched over the toilet.

"Oh Gabs!" Taylor ran in and pulled her hair back as Sharpay began rubbing circles on her back until she was done. Wiping away the tears that had formed, she pushed herself up off the floor.

"You okay baby?" Sharpay asked concerned. Gabriella nearly scoffed, _Of course not, you're sleeping with the man I love_. Her eyes grew wide,_ Love? Where the hell did that come from Gabriella?_ Realizing that she needed to respond she nodded her head, "Let's go get the guys."

Linking arms they made their way over to the snack counter where they got Gabriella a soda and continued on to the locker room. They sat down on a bench outside the doors to wait on the guys.

About thirty seconds after they sat down Ryan came up with a soda in hand for Gabriella. She smiled gratefully, as Taylor quietly hid her previous soda and she graciously took the one Ryan offered to her. "You okay baby?" he asked. Gabriella mutely nodded, she really didn't want to deal with Ryan tonight. T_hat's why mom told me not to move in with him._ She kicked herself for not listening to her mother and making yet another mistake.

Soon they were joined by Chad and Troy, both concerned for Gabriella. "Are you okay?" They asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, fine now." She smiled brightly at them, "Drinks?" she asked hopefully, _That's what I need right now, to get really drunk._

Chad looked down skeptically, "Gabs are you sure you're alright to go out?"

Gabriella shot him a shut the fuck up look as she responded, "Yeah, it was just the hotdog I guess." She looked over at Ryan who was typing something on his iPhone.

HSMHSMHSM

Sitting at the last booth in Pete's Bar in downtown New York City, the six 'friends' sat talking animatedly about the game, all except Gabriella. She sat quietly lost in her thoughts about her newly found discovery.

I_ actually LOVE him? she asked herself again. How the fuck do I know I LOVE him._ She shook her head again, _I didn't know I loved Ryan this soon in our relationship._ She frowned, _What relationship? We're just friends, we don't have a relationship._

Troy carefully watched Gabriella as she clearly debated something in her head. He looked around the table, Taylor and Sharpay were talking about fashion or something. Ryan and Chad were talking about sports, when Ryan wasn't typing on his phone, and Gabriella was quietly thinking. _I wonder what's up with her. He frowned, Why isn't Ryan paying any attention to her? She's his girlfriend, he should be the one quietly asking her what's going on. He should offer to take her home._ He shook his head, _Why am I getting wrapped up in this? She's not my girlfriend, we're just friends._ He smiled a little, _That's why I'm worried, we're friends, it's not like I love her._ His eyes got wide as saucers,_ Love, where the fuck did that come from?_

Both Troy and Gabriella were drawn out of their thoughts when they saw the rest of their table rise. Taking it as the cue to leave they too got up. The six walked out to the parking lot and towards their cars. "Gab?"

Gabriella turned to see Troy lingering behind the rest of them. Noting that Ryan was paying attention to Chad, and that Sharpay was paying attention to Taylor she walked back to him, "Yeah Troy?"

"Do you want to meet at the gym tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, say around 12:45?" She smiled up at him.

"Perfect." He dropped a kiss on her cheek as he walked over to Ryan to shake his hand. "Thanks for coming dude."

"Again, no problem; can't wait for the next game." Ryan smiled. After all the goodbyes were said, the couples got in their cars and headed towards their respective residences.

HSMHSMHSM

Climbing into bed that night Gabriella rolled away from Ryan to continue her contemplation of her feelings for Troy, _If I love him, should I really be going to the gym with him?_ Frowning, _It's just the gym, chances are we'd run into each other anyways._ Nodding happily with her conclusion she closed her eyes to get a good night's rest.

HSMHSMHSM

Troy lightly rolled Sharpay to her side of the bed as he stared at the ceiling, _Did I really ask Gabriella to go to the gym with me?_ He frowned, _That was probably really stupid, then again, we do go to the same gym, so we'd see each other there anyhow, right?_ Smiling at his answer to his problem he decided to get a good night's sleep excited about the following day.

HSMHSMHSM

Taylor frowned as she sat in bed going over some papers from the office. _Gabriella and Troy were both really quiet tonight._ She observed that even though she had listened to Sharpay ramble on about clothes the entire night. _I wonder what's really going on with them. After the bar incident, Gabriella been pretty quiet._ Taylor grimaced, _Please God, let her keep her senses through all of this._

HSMHSMHSM

**XOXO**

**MAS**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

**Chapter Six: Fallin' For You**

_Oh I just can't take it_

_My heart is racing_

_Emotions keep spinning out_

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I've fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_And now I've found you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_- "Fallin' For You" Colbie Caillat_

* * *

At 12:45 exactly, Gabriella mounted a treadmill, trying to run off her stress. Work was getting to her, Ryan was getting to her, her feelings for Troy were getting to her. Life sucked. That was her only conclusion. And it didn't seem right to her as she came to that conclusion. She had everything she'd ever wanted. She had a boyfriend who loved her, her dream job, wonderful friends and she had it all in New York City. What was it she wanted.

When Troy walked into the gym a few moments later, he grimly thought it was time to sweat his problems away. The worst part was how excited he was to see Gabriella, particularly because she was one of his problems. Groaning, he opened the door and stopped to admire the sight of Gabriella running full speed ahead on a treadmill. Walking over her stepped on the one next to her. "Trying to get somewhere?" he asked.

She looked over and smiled, "You'd think so."

"Problems?" he asked. "Just asking as friends." He clarified at her look.

She slowed down to a walk so she could talk. Troy followed suit. "It's Ryan." Gabriella looked away for a second. "I don't know, there's just something different, something's missing."

"I know what you mean." Troy smiled over at her, "I feel it with Shar."

"Wonder what it is." She grinned, she knew full well what it was, she just couldn't admit it yet. "And work." She groaned hitting her head.

"Lot going on?" Troy asked, picking up his pace slightly.

"You have no fucking idea." Gabriella shook her head, "I so need to distress but have no fucking idea how to. Nothing's working."

Troy smirked on the outside but cringed on the inside at his thought, "Ryan not helping you?"

"Fuck you Bolton." She glowered at him, "And no, Ryan is of no help." Gabriella shook her head again, loosening her ponytail inadvertently and began running again.

"Sorry." Troy grinned playfully, well aware of the pulsing feeling between his legs.

HSMHSMHSM

An hour and a half later the two were walking towards the locker rooms, "Hungry?" Troy asked.

Gabriella looked up at him, then down at her watch, "What the fuck? Might as well eat. Where do you want to go?" She asked with a smile.

"Like surprises?" Troy asked, smirking at her hesitant nod, "It's a good one." He assured her as he walked into the men's locker room he to shower and change.

Fifteen minutes later, Troy walked Gabriella to her car and told her to follow closely so she didn't lose him in the winding streets of New York. She chuckled, "Don't worry Bolton, I'll ride your ass carefully." Troy rolled his eyes and moved away to his own car parked a few spots down.

After a 45 minute drive, Troy pulled into a small parking lot, followed by Gabriella. She got out of her car and looked around. They were on the ocean; it was tiny out of the way place. There were only two other cars in the lot, probably the last of the lunch crowd. A slight breeze passed through, making the trees blow away from the ocean. Gabriella smiled at Troy, hooking her arm through his out-stretched one. Leading the way, he walked them into the little restaurant and asked for a table for two in the back by the window. The hostess nodded, seemingly unaware or uncaring of who Troy was.

When they sat down, Gabriella picked up her menu and glanced it over, "So what's good here?" She asked.

"Everything, especially the seafood." Troy responded glancing at his own menu.

"How did you find this place?" She inquired, placing her menu back on the table to look around at the unique décor that made her think this place really belonged in a little place in Florida or coastal South Carolina.

"I've met my dad out here a few times. It's nice because no one seems to know or care who I am. The paps are never around so it's good." Gabriella nodded, not fully understanding the situation with the paparazzi, but aware that it would make life more difficult.

HSMHSMHSM

Two hours later Gabriella stepped out of her car in the parking garage of the Times building. She glanced down at her watch as she walked, "Yowza," she murmured, "it's nearly four!"

Stepping into the Science and Research office she was followed with curious stares. _When did she smile like that? And why wasn't she here on time? She was usually so punctual and demanded that everyone else be._ She hid a giggle behind her hand. She could almost feel the questioning thoughts everyone had as she passed. She walked in her office and stopped short. Ryan was sitting at her desk.

He got up, with his arms crossed, "Where've you been?" he asked with an arched eyebrow, he hat tipping slightly lower than usual.

"I had a last minute lunch meeting that ran way over. The guy called me while I was at the gym." Gabriella explained.

Ryan's face softened, "The office has been going crazy wondering where you were."

"I figured as much, but it didn't seem like I needed to call in." Gabriella patiently offered the flimsy excuse. "What are you doing here?" She asked, as she dropped a file on her desk.

"Well I came to take you to lunch and found your office empty." Ryan glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, looking for a reaction.

"I told you Ry, last minute lunch meeting, no need to get jealous over a bearded 50 something year-old scientist who's married with children and a grandchild on the way." She joked.

She saw Ryan visibly relax, "Well if he's got a beard then I know it's no problem." He joked back at her.

"You're right about that cause the grandchild thing is just such a turn-on for me." She laughed lightly at Ryan's glare and punched him playfully in the arm, "You know I'm just teasing you."

Ryan nodded and offered her a small kiss, "I gotta go back to work. I'll see you tonight though babe." Gabriella nodded and watched as he walked out her door. Sighing she sat back down in her chair. _That was too close. Still it shouldn't have been a big deal that she'd gone to lunch with Troy._ Then why did it feel like she was cheating on Ryan?

Picking up the phone she dialed Taylor's cell number, "I need a girls night where I get very drunk and spill my guts out to Taylor and she tells me how to make this all better." Gabriella muttered as Taylor picked up,

"Dr. McKessie." Was the short reply

"Tay it's me, I need to get drunk and have you fix all my problems. And only you." She clarified.

"Okay, come over at 7:30 and we'll chill tonight with lots of drinks. Miley and Kelsi have dates." Taylor informed her.

"Great see you there!" Gabriella hung up and turned her computer on, now all she had to do was wait for 7:30.

HSMHSMHSM

XOXO

MAS


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

**_Chapter Seven: Facing Up_**

_Continual irresolution_

_Keeps me shackled to the ground_

_I've been in dire need of revolution_

_For far too many days to count_

_I thought I was safe in my hiding place_

_But it sure is exhausting living in chains_

_It's paradoxical in every way_

_Nothing makes sense I can't tell love from hate_

_Nothing left for me to do_

_Right and left both bring me to_

_The center of my deepest fears_

_Where the truth is oh so clear_

_Embracing inescapable truth_

_And that's facing up to you_

_- "Facing Up" Kate Voegele_

* * *

Gabriella's cab let her out in front of Taylor's apartment. As soon as she'd paid the overly attentive man, she dialed the passcode and buzzed herself in. Knocking on the apartment door she was immediately greeted by Taylor and a martini.

"You're the world's best friend." She grinned, taking the drink in her hand and following Taylor into the living room.

"Oh I'm well aware." Taylor leaned back on the sofa and picked up her own martini off the coffee table.

Taking a sip Gabriella sighed, "Heaven." She replied, kicking her shoes off and sitting down.

"So what's up doll?" Taylor quirked an eyebrow up as Gabriella rested her feet up on the other end of the sofa.

Gabi took a deep breath, "I'm a bad girlfriend. I'm a terrible person. And I don't mean to be, but I am."

"And why are we all these things?" Taylor asked.

"Cause I went to the gym with Troy and then followed it up with a small lunch date at this amazing out-of-the-way place. And when I got back, really late I might add, Ryan was pissed off sitting in my office and I lied to him. I told him I went to the gym and got a call about a last minute luncheon with some 50 year old scientist with a beard with a wife and kids and a grandchild on the way." Gabi took a breath and a long sip of her drink.

Taylor gaped at her, "You went out with Bolton and lied to Ryan about it?"

Gabi shut her eyes painfully, "And I had more fun with Troy that I've ever had with Ryan. Period. It was more comfortable than anything."

"You had lunch with Bolton." Taylor repeated.

"Can you stop repeating every God damn thing I say and tell me how to fix my problems?" Gabi moaned.

"I'm sorry, but I'm still on the fact that you had a date with Bolton."

"It was not a date."

"Sounds like one."

"Fuck you Taylor."

"Leave that to Chad my dear."

"Too much information!" Gabi's face scrunched up in disgust as she downed the rest of her martini. "I need another." She moaned.

Taylor laughed and got up, making her another martini. "Okay," Taylor handed her the deadly poison a few moments later, "damage control. It's simple. No more dates with Bolton."

"But what if I want to?" Gabi chanced a look up from her drink and at Taylor.

"Gabs, you're both seeing someone, what can you really do?" Taylor shrugged her shoulders to emphasize her point.

"Well what if I don't love Ryan?" Gabi glanced out the window, not liking her own question, but understanding that it might just be the truth.

"Gabriella," Taylor sighed and took a sip of her untouched drink, "I think that you're overreacting to the situation. I think that you think you don't love Ryan because you're going through a tough time. Right now Troy seems to be your outlet and you're taking out your frustrations and blaming everything on Ryan."

Gabi nodded, "You must be right, but there's just something there with Troy. And I don't want to stop seeing him. I don't love him, but I want to be friends with him. I can talk to him. You know you and Troy are the only people I can talk to. Like really talk to. And I like that I can get two opinions on my problems." Taylor's look was skeptical, "Plus he can tell me what Chad's thinking and planning and feeling."

Taylor's eyes shot up, "Okay, I guess I can condone you hanging out with Bolton if you're only friends and if you play detective for me."

Gabi giggled as she stood up, Taylor handed her the empty glass and Gabi went to make two more martinis.

HSMHSMHSM

Troy took another shot and missed. "Dude what the fuck is up with your game?" Chad frowned at him as he caught Troy's rebound.

Troy sighed and went to sit on the bleachers, "I got problems." He muttered.

"Really, now who could've guessed?" Chad asked sarcastically.

"Sarcasm does not help the situation!" Troy groaned, dropping his head into his hands.

"Okay then dude, what's up?" Chad sat down next to him.

"I made a mistake. A big one. One that's going to lead to lots of other mistakes. A never ending line of absolutely amazing mistakes." Troy groaned dramatically.

"Okay first you sound like Ryan. Don't. And second, what the fuck are you talking about Captain? You sound like you belong in a ward!"

"I went to the gym today. With Brie. And then took her to lunch. Then I lied to Sharpay about what I'd done all day. And I want to go out with Brie again." Troy sighed and looked up at Chad's shocked face.

"You mean Gabriella Montez? Ryan's girlfriend?" Chad's mouth dropped open when Troy nodded his head in confirmation.

"Holy shit dude. This is bad."

"Really? You're like one of those guys on CSI." Troy's voice was laced with contempt and sarcasm.

Chad held up his hands defensively, "I'm just saying is all. Anyways, you know you can't see her again right."

"But what if I really want to? What if I felt something with her I've never felt with anyone? What if I don't love Sharpay? What if I want to be with Brie?" Troy's voice was rising steadily.

"Whoa dude! You just met the chick, take a deep breath!" Chad advised.

"She's not some chick dude, she's real." Troy yelled at Chad who backed away, realizing his mistake. "Sorry." Troy muttered the apology.

"Okay I get it. You like her a lot. But you know it's just some fascination or whatever right?" Chad's 'comforting advice' came out as a question.

"Well no, I don't. That's the problem. I want to be with her. I want to spend time with her. And I didn't feel bad about lying to Sharpay about where I was." He paused, "Which was with you by the way."

Chad rolled his eyes, "No matter how bad it is I'll always be an available excuse for you, but dude, this is bad." Chad lectured.

"Really Sherlock? It's bad? You don't say?" Troy groaned and took the basketball from Chad, tossing it violently across the gym.

"Dude don't take it out on the basketball." Chad glared at Troy, who just rolled his eyes. "Wait a minute. Gabriella is Taylor's best friend. You can find out stuff…" Chad looked suggestively at Troy.

"Yeah I could dude." Troy absently stared at the gym door, as if he was willing Gabriella to walk through it.

"Then I totally support your decision to hang with Gabs." Chad nodded his head, giving a seal of approval.

"I didn't realize that decision had been made. Whatever though." Troy stood up and picked up his bag, "I got to go, Sharpay wants me home tonight." The two nodded and left.

HSMHSMHSM

The next morning, Troy sat in basketball practice fiddling with his phone. The coach wasn't there and he was running drills. Well supervising them as he debated whether or not to call Gabi and see if she wanted to have lunch again or not.

"Come on Captain!" Jason called from the court, "Join in!"

Troy looked up and sighed. "One second." His long fingers began to swiftly dial a memorized number and he walked to the corner of the gym.

"What's going on?" Zeke asked Chad and Jason.

The two boys shrugged, but it was clear that Chad knew what was up. A mixture of excitement and concern played over his handsome face, "Chad you so know what's going on with Troy." Jason accused him.

Chad help up his hands, "No I really don't know what he's thinking!" he protested.

"Right…" Jason and Zeke shook their heads in disbelief.

HSMHSMHSM

Gabriella was sitting at her desk editing an article and tapping her pen on the wooden countertop to a beat in her head when her phone ring. She jumped about a foot in the air at the sound. Picking it up she heard her secretary Kim telling her to pick up line 1, "A Mr. Troy Bolton's on the phone."

Gabi's heart began racing. "Thank you Kim." She took a deep breath before letting her slim finger press the 1 on the keypad. "This is Dr. Montez, may I help you?"

"Hey El it's Troy." Troy's voice shook slightly.

Gabi took a deep breath, "Hey Troy. What's up?" she tried to sound as confident as she could.

"I was wondering if you had lunch plans today?" Troy tried to sound sure of himself, like it was off the cuff and no big deal. He didn't think he was succeeding though.

"Hang on, let me just look at my schedule." Gabi's voice began to sound slightly distracted as she muttered to herself, "I really need to learn the technique of organization." She huffed out. Troy tried to hold in a chuckle as he listened to her shuffle around, "Hang on Troy, let me put you on hold while I find that damn folder."

"Sure thing…" Troy responded only to be greeted with the bad 'on hold' music.

"Kim?" Gabi stuck her hand outside her door, "Where's my day planner?" She asked tiredly.

"Right here Gabriella." Kim got up and handed her the little purple book. Gabi nodded her thanks before flipping through it. She picked the phone up and hit the 1 again.

"All that work to find out I have nothing to do today." She smiled into the phone as she laughed.

"So how about we meet at 1:45 at the same place. Think you can find it?" Troy's tone was slightly joking.

Gabi lightly huffed into the phone, "Are you questioning my fabulous sense of direction Bolton?"

"Yes." Troy teased.

"Fine. I shouldn't have a problem, but if I do you can say I told you so. 1:45, it's a date." There was silence at the other end of the phone. Gabi held her breath as she kicked herself for her choice of words.

"It's a date. See you then El." Troy smiled a little bit, liking the sound of that. Gabi agreed and said goodbye as the two hung up.

"A date?" Gabi looked at her computer screen blankly. Now she was definitely cheating on Ryan. _But it was just a friendly date right? Like she and Taylor go on. Only it was with Troy. Who was incredibly sexy and perfect in every way._ "Shit." She muttered under her breath. _Well I guess I have to face up to the fact that I like this guy. And I'm not sure I want to do anything to stop it._

HSMHSMHSM

**XOXO**

**MAS**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

**Chapter Eight: Hanging by a Moment**

_Desperate for changing, starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and now quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_- "Hanging by a Moment" Lifehouse_

* * *

Troy walked over to the bleachers and tossed his phone in his bag, "Okay Knicks! Let's do this." Troy grabbed the ball from Chad who was looking at him strangely.

"Dude what's?" Chad was cut off.

"Later man."

HSMHSMHSM

Gabriella looked at her computer screen blankly. T_his was bad. This was wrong. I am going to hell_. She smiled. _I am going on a date with Troy Bolton._

"Gabriella?" Gabriella turned at the sound of her name.

"Hm?'" She asked, looking up at Scott Peterson.

"Uh, he's the file on the research for ovarian cancer. I checked with Kim, you don't have lunch plans today, so I was thinking we could go over the file, there's some stuff I don't understand." He looked at her confused she seemed spaced out.

Gabriella began shuffling around papers on her desk, "Actually something just came up and I have a lunch today, but…" she paused as she began flipping through her day planner again, "I don't tomorrow. This won't run until the end of next week, can you wait a day?"

Scott looked up from his PDA, "Yeah, tomorrow, 1?"

Gabriella picked up a pen and scribbled something down, "1 is perfect."

Scott laughed, "You could leave 1984 and join us in the 21st century." He held up his electronic PDA.

Gabriella playfully glared at him, "And lose the satisfaction of scratching things off, no thank you."

"There's always the delete button." Scott said as he left her office. Gabriella rolled her eyes and glanced at the clock. Fuck the delete button, she'd much rather scratch things off angrily.

Her door opened again, "Free for lunch today babe?" Gabriella looked up at Ryan, who was leaning against the doorframe irresistibly. Well she would've thought so before she met Troy. She shook her head.

"Sorry baby, but I've got a lunch that I actually have to leave for now." She sighed, "Last minute. Should be effectively boring." She muttered.

"Well I'll just have to fix that tonight." Ryan leaned down and gave her a kiss, "No worries, I was just trying to get out of lunch with Shar, apparently Troy's got something with Chad." He shrugged, "Well I should go call the princess, you know how she hates to be kept waiting." He dropped a kiss on her forehead and waved goodbye before making a flourish exit.

Gabriella sighed and shook her head. Turning off her computer she collected her things and grabbed her coat. Turning off the light, she shut her door and waved to Kim as she walked down to the parking garage of her building. Slipping into her Audi she pulled out of the lot and headed towards the ocean.

She typed the address of the restaurant into her GPS, determined not to get lost, and if possible, beat Troy there. When she pulled into the parking lot she looked around for his telltale Audi. She smirked. It wasn't there.

Getting out, she walked in and found the place conveniently empty, "Hi, I'm meeting Troy Bolton." Gabriella smiled at the hostess who took her to the back booth that Troy typically claimed.

Troy smiled when he pulled in next to the cream colored Audi, she'd managed to beat him here. As he glanced at the car, he noticed the GPS set up on the windshield. He shook his head, _The cheater._ Grinning, he walked in and smiled at the hostess, Eileen.

"Your party is here Mr. Bolton."

"Thank you Eileen." Troy nodded "So we cheat to beat me here." He smiled as she jumped in her chair.

"Goodness Troy, you scared me." She looked up from the folder that Scott had dropped by her office earlier that day. "Just let me finish reading this." She gave him a smile. She looked back down and five minutes later she was slipping her reading glasses back in their case and putting everything neatly in its folder. "Sorry, but I won't have time later to read through this and Scott and I have a meeting about it tomorrow at one, so"

"Hey it's no big, what's it about?" Troy asked as he took a sip of his water that the waitress placed in front of him.

Gabriella smiled, never once in all their years of dating had Ryan ever asked what she was doing at work, "Research for ovarian cancer." She looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"Is it getting anywhere?" Troy asked, leaning forward, seemingly curious.

"Yeah, I think it will go somewhere, which is good, this means a lot to me." She gave him a small smile.

"Why?" Troy paused, "Besides the fact that it'll save millions of lives."

"My mom died of ovarian cancer, so when this research hit my desk, I gave it to our best, Scott Peterson, who also lost his wife to ovarian cancer, so he's really into it. This piece means a lot to us and we've both been working closely with the scientists on it." Gabriella grinned, "You should meet him. His son is a big fan. Swears he's the next Troy Bolton." Gabriella grinned cheekily at him.

"Set it up and he can come watch a practice. I can get him and Scott tickets if you promise to come too." Troy offered.

A soft smile danced across her features, "That's really sweet Troy." She took his hand and gave it a small squeeze in thanks, "So how was practice?"

Troy smiled lazily, "Fun, coach wasn't there, so I ran it. We just played a game."

Gabriella laughed, "One day you're going to have to explain how a basketball game works to me."

"Well we can do this now." Troy grinned, picking up the box of sugar packets and dumping them all out. Then he set the salt and pepper shakers on each side of the table. Gabriella laughed as Troy, surprisingly coherently, began explaining basketball to her.

Troy had to smile as Gabriella asked questions and began chiming in, answering them herself as she began to understand what was happening. Sharpay had never made the effort to understand basketball, she just showed up for the games if she had time.

Just as the waiter came up with the food Troy grinned, "I think you got it El."

Gabriella began collecting the sugar packets, "I think so too, but I should probably go to a game and see if I follow it before I declare to the world that I understand basketball." She giggled.

"I think I can arrange that." Troy smiled at her. "So at your meeting with Scott tomorrow see what he and his son are doing on Saturday and have them meet you out at the Knicks stadium at 10 if they can. They can watch out practice and then the game is at 7:45 that night. I can get you three court side tickets."

"Saturday is perfect for me, I might just have to show up whether Scott and Cameron can or not." Gabriella winked at him.

"Sounds like a plan to me, and I guess I'll have to have lunch or dinner with you before then so I can get you the passes for the practice and tickets for the game." Troy wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Troy looked at Gabriella for a minute, "What?" She asked.

"I don't mean to bring it up, but I talked to Ryan today." Troy looked down at his hands as he spoke. Gabriella's face fell, but she gave him the 'continue' look. "He and Shar are going to be out of town this weekend and next weekend." Gabriella nodded, "Well next weekend we have a fundraiser and I have to have a date and Ryan said I could take you if you'd want to go, he gave me your number so I could call and ask you."

Gabriella smiled, "I'd love to." She glanced out at the window, _Taylor is so going to kill me._

Troy slipped his napkin in his lap and glanced across the table at Gabriella, _Chad is not going to agree with this decision._

HSMHSMHSM

**XOXO**

**MAS**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own the High School Musical franchise_

**Chapter Nine: Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye**

_All we do right is make love and_

_We both know now that ain't enough_

_Ain't gonna beg you to stay_

_Ain't gotta ask you what's wrong_

_Ain't no reason running after something already gone_

_Take off your leaving dress_

_Let's do what we do best_

_I guess everybody's got their way of moving on_

_Girl rest you head one more time in my bed_

_Love me like you loved me when you loved me_

_And you didn't have to try_

_Let's lay down tonight_

_And kiss tomorrow goodbye_

_- "Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye" Luke Bryan_

* * *

Gabriella crossed her legs indian style as she sat on Taylor's bed, "Okay so I have to confess something total horrible that I agreed to do and then I need you to go shopping with me because I have nothing to wear to this horrible thing I'm going to do and you're not allowed to talk me out of it."

Taylor took a sip of her coffee and set it down on the dresser as she fished through a bowl of stud earrings, looking for a matching pair. She glanced over at her best friend, wondering why it had been so important for her to come over Saturday morning. Luckily for them, Kelsi and Miley agreed to go on the spa retreat Sharpay had invited the four of them on. Gabriella pled research, writing and editing and Taylor had the graveyard shift at the hospital Saturday night.

Clearing her throat she responded, "I promise not to talk you out of it, but I don't promise to agree with your decision. And that look on your face has Troy Bolton written all over it."

Gabriella groaned, "He asked Ryan if he could take me to the charity banquet next weekend since Shar and Ryan will be out of town promoting Sharpay's new movie." She threw herself back dramatically, "And I told Troy I would gladly go with him."

Taylor stuck one pearl earring in her right ear and then the other in her left and glanced at her reflection in the mirror, straightening out her blue button down shirt before turning and responding, "I know, Troy already told Chad and Chad freaked out to me on the phone last night."

Gabriella groaned, "This is so bad, there's no way I can be friends with Troy Bolton."

Taylor sat down on the edge of her bed and took Gabriella's hand in her own, "Then maybe it's time to break up with Ryan?"

Gabriella's eyes swiveled up to Taylor's, "What?"

"If you're even contemplating cheating on Ryan, then that means you don't really love him. No matter how attractive Troy is you would still love Ryan too much to ever act on those feelings. You're considering acting." Taylor stood up and picked her coffee mug up once more.

Gabriella looked down at her hands, "I can't give Ryan what he wants. I can't love him the way he deserves to be loved." She sighed, "He's an amazing man. He deserves the best."

Taylor looked out the window, slowly sipping her coffee as she contemplated how to phrase her next thought, "You know Kelsi has always been jealous."

Gabriella leaned over and picked her own mug off the nightstand, "Of what?"

"You." Taylor answered simply.

"What about my life should she be jealous about?" Gabriella took a sip of her coffee as she played with one the hem of one of Taylor's decorative pillows.

"That you have Ryan."

Gabriella nearly choked on her coffee, "What? Taylor McKessie what are you talking about? She introduced Ryan to me. She set us up."

Taylor scoffed at the comment, "Come on, haven't you noticed the way she looks at him. She's so quiet and timid she probably didn't have the nerve to ask him out, but she wanted him to be happy. She loves him. And you. She wanted you both to be happy so she figured why not together. She is totally into him."

Gabriella looked down into the cup of black coffee in her hand. Her face scrunched up slightly and she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as she contemplated Taylor's latest deductions. It made sense. That was something Kelsi would do. She was so selfless, but still if she loved Ryan, like actually loved him, how could she stand to see him with anyone else and for so many years?

Running her hand through her hair, Gabriella sighed, "I just don't know anymore Tay. I don't know anything anymore."

HSMHSMHSM

Troy flipped the channel on the TV in Chad, Jason and Zeke's apartment, "So you're really not going to lecture me? We're really not going to talk about this at all?"

Chad poured a glass of orange juice and picked up an apple, taking a bite out of it, "Nope, I'm not going to lecture you or tell you what I think is right or wrong."

Troy groaned and tossed the remote on the coffee table, "Well I wish you would cause I know this is fucking wrong, but damn it. Gabriella is just so different." He sighed, "She's real."

"Real, like she still has her old nose?" Chad chuckled, and ducked when a pillow came flying towards his head.

Troy just shook his head, "No real like she listens to me."

"Listens to you?" Chad tossed the pillow back at him, "Man brother I listen to you! I feel you pain" his phone buzzing stopped him from continuing, "hey it's Tay." He grinned and slid his finger across the screen.

"Yeah man, you're a great listener." Troy picked the remote back up and continued flipping until he found the recap for the previous night's football game. Chad just shrugged like it was no big deal and continued to respond to Taylor's text.

HSMHSMHSM

Taylor set her phone back on the kitchen counter, "So we need to go dress shopping then huh?" She glanced at Gabriella who was staring out the window lost in thought. "Gabriella?" She laid a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Gabriella turned to face her, "Yes Tay?"

Taylor chuckled, "Dress shopping then?"

Gabriella sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I want to look perfect. And I feel horrible about it."

Taylor pulled her friend into a hug, "I know you do sweetie. We'll figure this all out. I promise."

Gabriella dug her face into Taylor's shoulder and responded, "I sure hope you're right."

HSMHSMHSM

"Baby?" Ryan left his rolling suitcase by the front door, "I'm home!" He called out.

Gabriella heard the front door of their apartment open and close on Sunday evening and sighed, skimming her fingers over the lavender silk dress she'd bought with Taylor the day before. Shaking her head she hung it in the closet. She called out, "In the bedroom Ry!"

She stuck her head out of the closet just in time to see Ryan lean against the doorway of their bedroom, "Hey baby how was your weekend with Taylor?"

Gabriella moved from the closet to the bed and sat down, folding her hands in her lap, "It was good. We both needed some girl time."

Ryan chuckled and moved to sit down next to Gabriella, "Taylor lives with two girls." He pointed out.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and glanced at him, "I mean best friend girl time." She stood up, "Where's your suitcase? I want to get started on laundry tonight." She walked out of the room just in time to miss anymore conversation with Ryan.

She pulled his suitcase into the laundry room and fished out his small bag that held his dirty clothes. She sighed as she dumped it out. Closing the bag she moved it into their bedroom for Ryan to finish unpacking later. She heard the shower and called out, "There's baked ziti in the oven and bread babe."

"Sounds good baby!" She vaguely heard his response as she moved back into the laundry room to separate clothes.

She scrunched up her nose at the smell of his clothes that had been condensed in the small dirty clothes travel bag. The smell wasn't necessarily bad, but it wasn't good either. It smelled like, Gabriella's head fell to the side, she wasn't sure. She raised one of his shirts to her nose and inhaled. _Like perfume. _

HSMHSMHSM

XOXO

MAS


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own the High School Musical franchise_

**Chapter Ten: Sympathy**

_And stranger than your sympathy_

_And all these thoughts you stole from me_

_And I'm not sure where I belong_

_And nowhere's home and no more wrong_

_And I was in love with things I tried to make you believe I was_

_And I wouldn't be the one to kneel before the dreams I wanted_

_And all the dark and all the lies were all the empty things disguised as me_

_Yeah stranger than your sympathy_

_Stranger than your sympathy, mhm_

_- "Sympathy" Goo Goo Dolls_

Gabriella stared at the clothes in her hand. Instead of tossing them in the washing machine, she crammed them back into the dirty clothes bag. They smelled almost familiar. Picking up the bag, she darted back into their room and shoved them into a large purse in her closet. _I have to talk to Taylor. Now. _

When she came out of the closet Ryan stepped out of the bathroom, "So baked ziti?" He asked as he dried his hair.

Gabriella nodded, "Yup, but I need to run an errand. I'll be back in a few minutes." She grabbed the large bag without any further explanation and ran into the living room, fishing her phone and wallet out of the purse she'd carried all weekend she grabbed her car keys and left. She pulled into the hospital parking lot ten minutes later. Glancing at her phone she saw four missed calls from Ryan. "Fuck." She muttered under her breath.

Walking rapidly into the hospital, she moved straight to the nurse's station, "I'm looking for Dr. Taylor McKessie." She told the nurse rapidly. The nurse yawned and picked up the phone, paging Taylor.

Within a minute Taylor was walking towards her, "I need to talk to you now." Gabriella grabbed her best friend's arm.

"What is it?" Taylor asked, "Are you okay? Please don't tell me you're pregnant."

Gabriella shook her head, "Where can we talk?"

Taylor sighed and grabbed Gabriella's hand, leading her down the winding hallways to the empty break room, "What's going on Gabs?" Gabriella pulled out the dirty clothes bag and opened it, dumping it on the conference table. "Gee thanks, dirty laundry." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Smell it." Gabriella directed.

Taylor laughed and shook her head, "No way in hell am I smelling Ryan's dirty laundry."

"Taylor." Gabriella whined.

Sighing in resignation, Taylor picked up a shirt and put it to her nose. She'd been expecting it to smell either like sweat or Ryan's cologne, which made her faintly nauseous. Instead it smelled like a woman. "Gabriella, did you change perfumes?"

Shaking her head she said, "I still wear Chance by Chanel." She held up her wrist for Taylor to smell.

Taylor sniffed the shirt again, "I know that smell, why do I know that smell?"

"I recognize it to." Gabriella sat down in one of the chairs, "Does that mean I know the girl?"

"Okay," Taylor pulled the chair next to Gabriella out, "look just because his clothes smell like her doesn't mean he's cheating. Someone he was working with could've given him a hug. She could've easily drenched herself in the perfume."

Gabriella nodded, "That makes sense, I mean it's perfectly common to hug a guy's ass while he's only wearing boxers." She held up his underwear.

Taylor held up her hands, "I'm not smelling those, I'm just going to take your word for it."

"What's going on in here?" Taylor and Gabriella both looked up at the sound of Dr. Preston Burke's voice.

Taylor sighed, "Investigative work apparently." She crossed her arms and looked at Gabriella.

"I'm sorry I'm distracting her," Gabriella apologized, "oh you're a man, maybe you can tell me why a man's underwear would smell like a woman's perfume."

Dr. Burke stared at the two of them, shook his head and backed slowly out of the room. Taylor laughed, "There's one way to clear a room." She looked at Gabriella sympathetically, "You have to ask him honey. You'll never be satisfied until you do."

"I just wish I could come up with a logical explanation." She sighed.

Taylor patted her hand, "I know sweetie, just ask him."

Gabriella stood up and collected Ryan's dirty clothes, "First I need a reason why I ran out of the apartment in the first place."

"Tell him you had my pager." Taylor hugged her, "No harm in one white lie if he's telling a whopper."

"I hate lying." Gabriella muttered as she opened the door, leaving Taylor alone in the break room.

HSMHSMHSM

"Gabriella?" Ryan's voice was frantic as she opened the door. She smiled at him as he said into the phone, "Yeah she's here. Thanks Troy, sorry to bother you, I need to call Kelsi and Miley back now." He hung up, "Where the hell were you?"

Gabriella set her bag on a chair and slipped out of her sweater, "Taylor left her pager here. It was going off for an emergency, I panicked and had to get it back to the hospital as soon as I could." She shrugged, "Sorry."

Ryan ran a hand through his hair, "You couldn't even bother to answer your phone?"

"On silent." She replied as she walked into the kitchen, "Hungry?"

Ryan glared at her, "No, pissed is more like it."

Gabriella pulled two plates out of the cabinet, "Then you don't have to eat." She put one plate back, "I'm not going to fight with you tonight." She pulled the ziti and bread out of the oven and spooned some on her plate. Pouring a glass of wine she went and sat on the balcony.

Ryan stood, arms still crossed, in the kitchen. "Fuck." He grabbed his coat and car keys, slamming the front door behind him.

Gabriella watched him leave and sighed, pulling her own cellphone out of her pocket, she dialed Troy's number, "Hey Troy. You busy tonight?"

"No Shar's out with people from the movie."

"Wanna come over for dinner? I think Ryan's so mad, he's gone for the night."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Troy hung up the phone.

True to his word, he was knocking on Gabriella's door fifteen minutes later. When he arrived she opened the door with a glass of wine in hand. "In case you were wondering," she spun around with a goofy smile on her face, "this is glass three in about twenty minutes."

Troy chuckled, "Hey, as long as you give me a little time to catch up I'm good."

"More wine it is!" Gabriella danced to the kitchen and pulled a fresh bottle out. She topped hers off with the remaining in the previous bottle and poured Troy a fresh glass. She held her glass up, "Here's to cheating bastards who are stupid enough to leave evidence around."

Troy didn't even have a chance to take a sip. He just stared at her. "What?" Gabriella downed her glass, before she could pour another he took the glass from you, "Did Ryan cheat on you?"

Gabriella looked up at him, "I don't know. I think so."

Troy ran his hands through his hair, _What kind of an idiot cheats on Gabriella? Seriously? What the fuck was Ryan thinking? _He took a deep breath, "Why do you think that."

Gabriella pulled out Ryan's laundry from her purse and held up a t-shirt, "That's not my perfume." She sighed, "It's even on his boxers. I was getting ready to start the laundry when he got home and it just wreaks of another woman's perfume."

Troy laid the shirt back down, "I don't recognize the scent."

"I do." Gabriella sighed, "I just don't know from where."

Troy pulled Gabriella into a hug, "It's going to be okay Ella, I promise. You have to ask him about it. Or let me beat the shit out of him."

Gabriella shivered as she kept the tears in, "No cause if I'm wrong I'll feel bad."

"I don't think you're wrong though." Troy whispered in her ear. She just shrugged.

HSMHSMHSM

"So where was he if he never came home last night?" Taylor handed Gabriella a cup of coffee.

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know." She looked around, "Where are Miley and Kelsi?"

"Miley," Taylor grinned, "spent the night with Jason Cross." She giggled, "And I haven't seen or heard from Kelsi."

The door opened at that moment and Kelsi came in, wearing a man's button down. Gabriella and Taylor both stared at her, "Oh morning girls." Kelsi blushed.

She dashed towards her bedroom and Taylor called out, "Walk that shame proudly girl!"

Gabriella's eyes followed Kelsi as she ran to her room. She recognized that shirt. She'd given it to the owner. And the perfume was now unmistakable. "Oh my God," she whispered, "it's Kelsi."

HSMHSMHSM

XOXO

MAS


End file.
